


У озера

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через год после того, как Джастин уехал в Нью-Йорк, а Мел и Линдси - в Канаду, дайки приглашают всех друзей провести уикенд на озере Шамплейн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикуется также на:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4163155

Ну вот и всё, растёт трава забвенья  
И время предъявляет горький счёт...  
В какую меня пропасть увлечёт   
Далёкое твоё сердцебиенье?  
В. Кедрин

\- Ты приедешь на эти выходные? – с замиранием сердца спросил Джастин.

\- Я не смогу, слишком много работы, - как обычно ответил Брайан, кляня тот миг, когда решился отпустить Джастина в Нью-Йорк. 

Они уже проходили это однажды, когда Тейлор уехал работать в Лос-Анджелес. Тогда Брайан тоже вырывал его из своего сердца с мясом, сдавал купленные авиабилеты и снова привыкал жить один. 

А ведь поначалу, когда Джастин только появился в жизни Брайана, всё было наоборот: мириться с его постоянным присутствием рядом и некоторыми ограничениями свободы, привыкать, что отвечаешь не только за себя, - вот что было трудно. Брайан отказывался верить в любовь даже тогда, когда осознал, насколько дорог стал ему этот мальчик, так настойчиво добивавшийся своей цели – быть с ним.

Кинни всегда считал, что это не любовь, если приходится чем-то жертвовать ради другого человека. Поэтому и отпустил Джастина как раз тогда, когда все были уверены в том, что, наконец-то! – им больше ничего не мешает и впереди только счастливая семейная жизнь. Но они приняли решение расстаться, и теперь обоим было плохо. Кто знает, были бы они счастливы, останься вместе? Не возненавидели бы друг друга за утраченные возможности? Брайан так боялся потерять Джастина, но всё равно его потерял. 

Перед расставанием они говорили, что будут ездить друг к другу, но Кинни был уверен, что отношения на расстоянии невозможны. За прошедший год они виделись лишь дважды: когда Джастин приезжал в Питтсбург на День Благодарения и когда Брайан прилетал в Нью-Йорк на Рождество. Этого было слишком мало для обоих, но Кинни предпочитал разорвать отношения сразу, нежели резать друг друга долго и по частям. Он не собирался приезжать к Джастину, однако неожиданно подвернулась возможность заключить один выгодный контракт, и Кинни решил совместить приятное с полезным.

\- А когда сможешь, как насчёт следующих выходных? – с надеждой спросил Тейлор.

\- Поживём – увидим. Я не могу долго разговаривать, меня ждут клиенты. Пока, - Брайан нажал на кнопку завершения звонка, не успев услышать, как за сотни километров от Питтсбурга Джастин произнёс:

\- До свидания. Я люблю тебя.

Эти разговоры всегда выбивали их из колеи, поэтому они звонили друг другу нечасто.

Джастин набросил куртку и вышел на улицу. Сегодня он не мог оставаться один, поэтому отправился на поиски того, с кем можно будет провести эту ночь, теша себя иллюзией близости, и ненадолго почувствовать, что не одинок. Настоящая близость была у него только с Брайаном, а с остальными – лишь секс для удовлетворения потребностей молодого организма или ради того, чтобы, как сейчас, избавиться от острого приступа тоски.

Брайан тоже периодически ходил по ночным клубам, чтобы снять очередного одноразового партнёра, но теперь намного реже, чем раньше, да и удовольствия от этого почти не испытывал. Так, кончил, словно высморкался, и не более того. Тому, кто вкусил настоящей любви, теперь было недостаточно её суррогата.

Брайан был уверен, что не должен лишать талантливого художника возможности сделать карьеру в Нью-Йорке. Он судил по себе и считал, что для Джастина была важнее карьера. Но ошибался, потому что для Тейлора всегда на первом месте был он.

Да и Нью-Йорк не ждал Джастина с распростёртыми объятиями. Несколько месяцев молодой художник обивал пороги всевозможных галерей и агентств, пытаясь пристроить свои картины, неизменно натыкаясь на отказ и всё больше убеждаясь, что «лучше быть первым в деревне, чем вторым в Риме». Здесь было много таких, как он, и чтобы его заметили, нужно было чем-то выделиться. Но вот чем? Он много экспериментировал с формой и цветом, но так и не смог этого понять.

Джастин всё ещё надеялся на свою минуту славы в Большом яблоке, а пока выполнял рутинную работу в небольшой рекламной компании, а на заработанные гроши снимал задрипанную квартирку в Бруклине, которая была ничуть не лучше той, в которой он жил, уйдя от Брайана. Спрашивается, и стоило ради этого покидать Питтсбург? Он часто жалел о том, что уехал. Днём его мысли были заняты работой, но не было ночи, чтобы он не думал, где сейчас находится Брайан, где они были бы и что делали бы вместе, не отмени тогда свадьбу.

Эта свадьба… Джастин так хотел, чтобы они с Брайаном стали настоящей семьёй, он долго надеялся, что любимый, наконец, остепенится и созреет сделать ему предложение. Но время шло, жизнь била Брайана, но он и не думал меняться, продолжая болтать своим болтом во всех доступных губах и задницах.

Однажды Джастин понял, что они не смогут продолжать жить вместе на тех условиях, на которые он согласился, будучи совсем юным, ради того, чтобы быть с Брайаном. Они слишком разные, и им никогда не стать полноценной парой. И тогда он ушёл. Когда они случайно встречались на улицах, всё существо Джастина рвалось к Брайану, тот тоже пожирал его глазами, однако всё ограничивалось парой ничего не значащих фраз, а потом каждый шёл по своим делам.

Всё изменилось после того, как прогремел унёсший несколько жизней взрыв в «Вавилоне», за которым последовало признание Брайана в любви. Джастин, конечно, давно знал об этом, но всё равно хотел, чтобы Кинни озвучил свои чувства.

Несколько дней спустя Брайан огорошил его предложением выйти за него. Джастин слушал, и не верил своим ушам. Это был какой-то другой Брайан. Джастин только начал избавляться от своей мучительной зависимости от Кинни и жить самостоятельно, наконец-то у него появилась собственная, пусть и небольшая, квартирка, а тут вдруг такие перемены.

Это было слишком серьёзным решением, и Джастин не мог принять его сразу. Правильно говорят, что хороша ложка к обеду. Он был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, произойди это хотя бы полгода назад. Но сейчас Джастин прекрасно понимал, что не перепугайся Брайан за его жизнь, то вряд ли он дождался бы предложения. Однако Брайан умел быть убедительным и даже милым, когда хотел, и добился таки согласия Джастина. Не последнюю роль тут сыграла и покупка имения, где они должны были бы жить вместе.

Поначалу их забавляло то, как друзья отреагируют на их свадьбу, но чем ближе становился назначенный день, тем больше Джастина накрывало ощущение, что они совершают фатальную ошибку. Брайан вёл себя совершенно несвойственным ему образом и был сам на себя непохож с этими тихими семейными вечерами вместо привычных походов по ночным клубам и обнимашками вместо горячих потрахушек. Джастин не захотел, чтобы Брайан ломал себя, пусть даже и ради реализации его заветной мечты.

А Брайан, в свою очередь, не хотел, чтобы Джастин отказывался от блестящей карьеры для того, чтобы оставаться с ним. Они поговорили и решили всё отменить. Джастин отправился покорять Нью-Йорк. Тогда это решение казалось правильным, а сейчас Тейлор всё больше убеждался в том, что оно было ошибочным. Оба тогда слишком торопились и испугались того, что могут оказаться связанными друг с другом на всю жизнь. Джастин хотел, чтобы Кинни изменился, но когда это случилось, то не поверил в реальность происходящего. Теперь оба пожинали плоды этого неверия, и каждый страдал в разлуке.

Кинни был слишком горд, чтобы попросить Джастина бросить этот блядский Нью-Йорк к ебеням и вернуться к нему. Джастин не хотел возвращаться в Питтсбург, чувствуя себя неудачником. Так продолжалось бы ещё бог знает сколько, если бы Линдси не решила пригласить друзей провести один из уикендов на озере Шамплейн, на границе между США и Канадой. Джастин сразу согласился, ему давно хотелось вырваться куда-нибудь на природу из многолюдного и чересчур суетного мегаполиса. А вот Брайана ей пришлось заманивать хитростью, сказав ему в очередном телефонном разговоре:

\- Эти чёртовы квебекуа требуют справку, что родители ребёнка получили образование на английском языке, иначе нашего сына будут обучать на французском, как детей эмигрантов из Китая и стран восточной Европы.

\- Они что, охренели?! Им недостаточно того, что мы американцы?

\- Увы, нет. Так что, будь добр, привези все необходимые документы и побудь хотя бы несколько дней с сыном.

\- Где я тебе возьму эти несколько дней? Мне надо работать, «Киннетик» сам собой руководить не будет. Давай я лучше вышлю их тебе по почте.

\- Документы можешь выслать сейчас, а сам приезжай к нам на День труда*, пока Гас не забыл, как ты выглядишь, - отчеканила Линдси. - Майкл с Беном тоже приедут и Дебби. Мы снимем домик на озере Шамплейн и прекрасно проведём время.

\- То есть смертельно скучно. Там хоть бары поблизости есть? – Брайан почти готов был сдаться. Действительно, ему давно стоило повидаться с сыном и научить чему-нибудь, что тот вряд ли узнает от пары дайков.

\- Там есть всё, что нужно для отдыха, - уклончиво ответила Линдси.

Они с Мел специально сняли домик подальше от цивилизации и поближе к сосновому лесу, чтобы им не мешали другие отдыхающие, чтобы можно было снова хоть недолго побыть одной дружной семьёй, как тогда, когда все они ещё жили в Питтсбурге. В конце концов, для Брайана можно захватить с собой стратегический запас спиртного, чтобы не слишком язвил.

\- Ладно, я постараюсь приехать, - неохотно согласился Кинни, и Линдси с трудом смогла сдержать восторженный визг.

Самое сложное было позади, теперь можно было позвонить Эммету, он ведь душка и не откажет организовать лучший в мире пикник для своей старой подруги. Закончив разговор с Брайаном, она набрала номер Ханикатта. Мел взяла на себя переговоры с Тедом.

 

*В первый понедельник сентября США и Канада празднуют День труда.  
Озеро Шамплейн находится примерно в полутора часах езды по автостраде №15 от Монтреаля.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ну что они так долго копаются? За это время можно было раз десять душ принять, – возмутился Майкл.

Все уже давно успели привести себя в порядок с дороги и расположились перекусить на террасе с видом на озеро. Солнце уже спряталось за вершины сосен, и от воды ощутимо потянуло прохладой, поэтому мужчины накинули куртки, а женщины предпочли укутаться в тонкие шерстяные пледы. Дэбби, приехавшая повидаться с внучкой, успела нажарить на электрической плитке внушительную стопку блинчиков и расставить на столе привезенные банки с клубничным и малиновым джемом, к которым Линдси добавила банку традиционного для канадцев кленового сиропа. Мел разложила по тарелкам домашнюю выпечку и сандвичи на любой вкус: с ветчиной, сыром и консервированным тунцом. Для детей из холодильника достали привезенные с собой йогурты и сок. Продуктами они запаслись капитально, ведь на следующий день планировалось устроить на берегу барбекю, благо небольшие металлические мангалы и мешки с углем стояли рядом с каждым домиком. И теперь небольшая, но дружная компания ждала лишь Брайана с Джастином, до сих пор так и не вышедших из отведенной им спальни на втором этаже. Пропитанный вечерней свежестью и запахом хвои воздух вызывал зверский аппетит, поэтому у многих уже урчало в животах.

\- А то ты не догадываешься? Думаю, они приняли его, и теперь снова испытывают жёсткость матраса, во время чего вспотеют, и всё повторится сначала, - ответила Дэбби. К ритмичным скрипам и стонам, доносившимся сверху через бревенчатые перекрытия, добавился стук. – А теперь, похоже, ещё и стены на прочность проверяют. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то выспаться они нам сегодня не дадут.

\- А кто здесь собирается спать? Мы не для этого приехали. Я, например, не усну, пока не узнаю все новости и не допью текилу, - жизнерадостно улыбнулся Эммет. – Пожалуй, пока они к нам присоединятся, я успею развесить бумажные фонарики и прочие украшения. Кто хочет мне помочь?

Энтузиастов среди присутствующих не оказалось, но неунывающий Эм побежал за своей фейской сумкой.

До того, как мать хлопнула его по руке, Майкл успел стянуть один из блинчиков и, обмакнув его в кленовый сироп, запихнуть себе в рот. Сироп оказался настолько приторно-сладким, что сразу захотелось запить, чтобы во рту всё не склеилось. Господи, и как они его едет? Майкл героически пытался прожевать и проглотить эту дивную сладость, ища взглядом бутылку с водой, но находя лишь текилу и апельсиновый сок, который тоже был сладким.

Желающие помочь Эммету появились сразу же, как только он, словно фокусник из шляпы, начал доставать из сумки фонарики и вырезанные из разноцветной бумаги ажурные гирлянды с бабочками и цветами. Дженни-Ребекка была просто в восторге и всё время лепетала: «Какая красота».

\- Ты что, сам это всё вырезал? Это ж сколько времени надо было угрохать… - изумилась Мелани. - Я на такие подвиги точно не способна.

\- На самом деле не так уж и много. Бабочек и цветы я вырезал специальным фигурным дыроколом, потом осталось лишь закрепить их степлером на цветных лентах и аккуратно сложить, чтобы не помялись, - пояснил Эммет. – А вот с ангелами и звёздами пришлось изрядно повозиться, вырезая вручную и наклеивая блёстки на бумагу.

\- Пожалуй, я пока сделаю кофе или чай, - Майкл выбрался и-за стола и поспешил в противоположный угол террасы, где находились плитка, электрочайник и кофеварка.

 

\- Почему ты не приезжал ко мне? Я тебя так ждал… - во время непродолжительной паузы в их секс-марафоне спросил Джастин.

\- Не стоило ждать. Тебе нужно жить сегодняшним днём, а не оглядываться на прошлое, - бросил Брайан и потянулся за сигаретами.

А вроде бы поначалу всё было так хорошо. Как только они остались вдвоём, то сразу же набросились друг на друга, словно два сексуальных маньяка, но стоило заговорить, как у каждого снова появились сомнения в том, что именно теперь испытывает к нему партнёр.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - Джастин вскочил с кровати и снова пошлёпал в душ.

Но в этот раз он не стал возвращаться в постель, а надел джинсы, футболку и толстовку. Друзья и так заждались их. Не стоит испытывать их терпение слишком долго. Если Брайан считает, что им обоим стоит двигаться дальше, значит, так тому и быть. А он-то, дурак, ждал, что Кинни хоть словом обмолвился, что тоже скучал, что жалеет о том, что отпустил его, тогда Джастин сразу же бросил бы этот чёртов Нью-Йорк и вернулся в Питтсбург. Видимо, не судьба…

Джастин спустился вниз и сел на деревянную скамью рядом с Тэдом. Тот уже забросил свои попытки молодиться и принял, наконец, свой возраст. Теперь он не красился в блондина, а коротко стриг волосы, в которых заметно прибавилось седины.

\- А где Брайан? Неужели ты так его вымотал, что он не сможет спуститься? – пошутил Шмидт, вспомнив несколько неприятных минут в аэропорту Монреаля, которые ему довелось пережить, когда босс, оставивший на него агентство, обнаружил, что он прилетел в Канаду тем же рейсом, только эконом-классом.

\- Ты же знаешь, он не ест после семи, - Джастин выдавил из себя слабое подобие улыбки.

Друзья собрались здесь повеселиться, так что не стоило портить им настроение. Зачем им знать, что на душе у него скребли кошки?

\- Что, опять поссорились? – от Дэбби не укрылись печальные глаза Джастина.

\- Да нет, просто поговорили. Похоже, лучше бы нам было ртов не раскрывать.

\- Рты вам стоило раскрывать пошире, но не для разговоров, уж поверьте мастеру фелляции, - вмешался Эммет.

\- Эм, ну здесь же дети! – попыталась приструнить его Линдси.

\- А то Гас не знает, в какой семье он живёт, - ухмыльнулся Эммет и полез на табурет вешать очередную гирлянду.

Через пару минут спустился Брайан, выглядевший абсолютно беззаботным.

\- Я не понял, чего все такие кислые? А где трэш, угар и содомия? – в своей обычной манере поинтересовался он.

\- Не хотели начинать без тебя, - ответил Бен и притянул к себе мужа, принёсшего поднос с чаем и кофе. Майкл устроился у него на коленях и одарил нежным поцелуем.

\- Неужели вы ещё не наигрались в молодожёнов? - картинно закатил глаза Брайан. – Небось, до сих пор по улицам ходите, держась за ручки.

\- Тебе этого не понять.

\- Естественно. Куда уж мне? – Брайан плюхнулся на место Эммета и потянулся за бутылкой с текилой. – Надеюсь, у вас есть ещё несколько её подружек, иначе мне быстро станет скучно.

\- Это всегда опасный признак, - шепнул Джастин Линдси. – Надеюсь, он не сварит нам новую порцию волшебного пунша.

\- А чем вам не угодил мой пунш? По-моему, весело было всем, - с невинным видом спросил Брайан, слегка приподнимая одну бровь.

\- Ага, особенно моим родителям, которые уж никак не ожидали увидеть весь этот трэш и содомию, и поэтому лишили нас с Мел финансовой поддержки, - поддела его Линдси.

\- Да брось ты, Линдс, если б не это, они бы нашли другой повод. Ну что вы все сидите, как на заседании конгресса? Наливайте, - Брайан подал пример, наполняя бокалы дам мартини.

Выпив по одной, и слегка закусив, компания заметно оживилась. «Всё как всегда, - подумал Джастин. – Я сижу, какого-то хрена обдумываю, как мне жить дальше, а ему всё трын-трава…». Настроение было паршивым, желание участвовать во всеобщем веселье так и не появилось. Поэтому, захватив сигареты, он направился к берегу и устроился покурить в одном из шезлонгов, стоявших у самой воды. Поверхность озера покрылась рябью от налетевшего порыва ветра – погода в начале сентября весьма переменчива. Затянутое налетевшими тучами небо отражалось от поверхности воды. Мимо проплыла стайка уток, половину которой составляли птенцы-подростки. На противоположном берегу один за другим зажигались огни. Вскоре включились и красные огоньки на бакенах. Можно бесконечно долго смотреть на огонь и воду. Это всегда завораживает и успокаивает. Ещё немного, и он сможет вернуться к остальным и даже казаться весёлым. Линдси незаметно подошла к Джастину, накинула ему на плечи плед и спросила:

\- Ну что, когда ты пригласишь нас на свою выставку?

\- Какая, нафиг, выставка? – невесело усмехнулся Тейлор. - В Нью-Йорке мои картины никому не нужны, там много подобного добра. Я работаю младшим помощником художника в третьесортном рекламном агентстве и зарабатываю соответственно.

\- Тогда почему ты не вернёшься к Брайану? – Линдси до сих пор чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что их свадьба сорвалась. Надо было ей тогда не говорить Кинни о блестящих, как она думала, перспективах, от которых ради него отказывался Джастин.

\- Думаешь, он этого хочет? Он ведь мог за этот год снова передумать.

\- Я уверена, что хочет. Ему так не хватает тебя…

\- Так почему он мне об этом ни разу не сказал? – с Линдси Джастину легко было обсуждать подобные темы, а вот с Брайаном они избегали даже вскользь их касаться.

\- Это же Брайан. Он говорит тебе, но не словами, - напомнила Линдс.

\- Мы трахаемся, как кролики, но разве это что-то меняет?

\- Так попытайтесь поговорить.

\- Я уже пробовал сегодня, и услышал в ответ, что нам не следует оглядываться на прошлое, - признался Джастин.

\- Думаю, он так сказал, чтобы ты чувствовал себя свободным.

\- Только вот чувствую я себя нифига не свободным, а одиноким, - Джастин не понимал, зачем Линдси завела этот разговор, только душу разбередила.

На берегу показалась процессия из пьяного в хлам Брайана и Тэда с Эмметом, которые под его чутким руководством натягивали между деревьями верёвку – старая как мир забава: каждый должен был протанцевать под ней, после чего её опускали всё ниже.

\- Я схожу в домик уложить детей, а потом мы с тобой ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, - сказала Линдси и чмокнула в щеку приунывшее Солнышко.

Однако ни в этот вечер, ни на следующий день Линдси так и не смогла поговорить с Джастином наедине.


	3. Chapter 3

К завтраку выползали по мере пробуждения, кто раньше, кто позже, поэтому он затянулся на добрых три часа, плавно перетекая в обед. К полудню распогодилось настолько, что Джастин рискнул окунуться, а то ведь как-то странно отдыхать у озера и не искупаться в нём. Однако заплыв оказался недолгим, потому что вода бодрила почище выпитого кофе. Вслед за ним, поднимая фонтаны брызг, с разбега нырнул Брайан, подтверждая немудрёную истину, что вода не бывает слишком холодной, просто иногда бывает мало спиртного. 

После купания Брайан, внезапно вспомнивший об отцовских обязанностях, отправился с Гасом на спортивную площадку. Энергия била из мальчика через край, и он с радостью повторял упражнения, которые показывал ему отец. Брайан подметил, с каким удовольствием мальчик занимался с ним, и решил обсудить с Линдси возможность отдать его в какую-нибудь спортивную секцию (и мышцы подкачает, и мамочек не замучает).

Эммет отправился погулять в лес, чтобы набрать желудей и шишек для очередных поделок и подпитаться энергией. За ним увязался продолжавший хандрить Джастин. Эммет пустился в пространные рассуждения о том, что природа прекрасно лечит душевные раны, и даже заставил Тейлора обниматься с платаном. Как ни странно, настроение Джастину это подняло, стоило только представить, насколько комично это выглядело со стороны, и дальше он двинулся уже с улыбкой.

Не успев толком углубиться в чащу, они наткнулись на бурундучка, сидевшего под молодой елью. Эммет жестом остановил Тейлора и медленно, чтобы не спугнуть зверька, потянулся за сотовым. Зверёк и не думал пугаться, он внимательно посмотрел на незваных гостей, догрыз орешки из шишки, которую держал в лапках, и требовательно цыкнул зубом, прося угощение. Не видя враждебности, бурундук ещё больше осмелел, подбежал к людям и встал на задние лапки, клянча лакомство. Жалея, что не додумался захватить с собой семечек или орешков, Эммет сфотографировал бурундучка на телефон. Кто ж знал, что звери тут непуганые? Хоть и непуганые, но самостоятельные - за попытку погладить полосатую спинку Джастин чуть не поплатился пальцами. Рассердившись, знатная пушнина клацнула далеко не маленькими зубами и стремительно скрылась в кустах.

 

Майкл и Бен нянчились с Дженни-Ребеккой, то и дело пытавшейся поймать кузнечиков и других букашек, которыми кишела трава. Женщины, закончившие с уборкой после позднего завтрака, немного передохнув в шезлонгах на берегу, начали возиться с мясом. У Тэда внезапно проснулась совесть, и он вызвался помочь им с огнём. Бен решил дать Дэбби возможность побыть с внучкой и сыном, и забрал у неё нож, пообещав, что справится с нарезкой салатов. Пока Дэбби и Майкл сюсюкали с Дженни-Ребеккой, он орудовал у покрытого одноразовой скатёркой дощатого стола на берегу.

 

Брайан, держа за руку Гаса, подошёл к накрывшей на стол Линдси и поцеловал её.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о будущем нашего сына, - негромко, так чтобы не слышали остальные, произнёс он.

\- А я бы хотела поговорить о твоём будущем, - ответила та. – Прогуляемся? – предложила она, понимая, что не стоит начинать столь деликатный разговор в окружении стольких любопытных ушей.

\- Ой, только не начинай, я ни за что не перееду в Канаду, - по-своему истолковал её желание Брайан.

\- Вообще-то разговор пойдёт не о Канаде, а о Джастине, - Линдси решила, что можно на несколько минут покинуть боевой пост и пошла вдоль берега.

\- А при чём тут Джастин? У него своё будущее, у меня своё, - с непроницаемым лицом заявил Кинни, но Линдси заметила, сколько печали было в карих глазах, когда он произнёс имя Тейлора.

\- Идиот, как ты не понимаешь, его будущее рядом с тобой? – не выдержала женщина. - Он хотел бы вернуться в Питтсбург, но ты снова от него закрылся.

\- С чего бы ему возвращаться? Там у него, как он сказал, интересная работа, выставки, новые друзья…

\- Ты ничего не путаешь? – уточнила Линдси. – Потому что мне он поведал иное: рутинная работа в заштатном рекламном агентстве, одиночество, нехватка денег и невозможность выставить свои картины.

\- Так какого хуя он до сих пор там делает?

\- А что тут непонятного? Ты же не позвал его назад. Ты хотел, чтобы он сделал карьеру в Нью-Йорке, вот он и делает вид, что делает её.

\- По-моему, именно ты этого хотела. Беда с этим упрямым блондином: как вобьёт что-то себе в голову…

\- Ты ненамного лучше, хоть и старше. Не упусти свой шанс, покажи Джастину, что он всё ещё нужен тебе, - Линдси чмокнула Брайана в щеку и взъерошила его волосы. – Мне нужно возвращаться, стол сам себя не накроет.

Линдси поспешила назад, а Брайан ещё некоторое время прохаживался вдоль кромки воды, не обращая внимания на успевшего заскучать сына.

\- Пап, мама говорила про дядю Джастина? – затормошил его мальчик.

\- Да, - рассеянно ответил Брайан.

\- Он хороший, я бы хотел, чтобы вы с ним почаще приезжали к нам.

Брайан присел и, обняв сына, ответил:

\- Мы постараемся, медвежонок.

\- Не называй меня так! – возмутился Гас.

\- Я больше не буду, - пообещал Брайан. – Просто вдруг вспомнил, что Джастин назвал тебя так в честь своего игрушечного медвежонка. Ну что, побежали наперегонки? – предложил он, и они помчались туда, откуда доносились манящие ароматы жарившегося мяса и многоголосый гомон.

Не успели Джастин и Эммет вернуться из леса, как их усадили за стол. Выбраться оттуда удалось только когда стемнело. Это была последняя ночь здесь, завтра самолёты унесут их с Брайаном в разные концы страны и неизвестно, когда они увидятся снова. Джастин надеялся, что они проведут её вдвоём, но Брайана, которому не хватило спиртного, понесло в посёлок. Осоловевший от калорийной еды и выпитого алкоголя, Джастин уснул. Через некоторое время он проснулся оттого, что Брайан прижался к нему сзади и обнял.

\- Брайан, имей совесть, мне завтра рано вставать.

\- Ну не вставай, давай останемся тут ещё на пару дней, - зашептал на ухо его персональный змей-искуситель, скользя прохладными ладонями по груди.

\- Ну да, ты сам себе хозяин и можешь задерживаться, никто тебя за это не отругает, а меня за такие художества мигом вышибут с работы, - Джастин всё ещё ворчал, но его тело уже наливалось сладкой истомой. Так было всегда, стоило только Кинни прикоснуться или заинтересованно посмотреть на него.

\- А она тебе нужна, эта работа? – спросил Брайан, давая Джастину возможность признаться, что окружавшее его со всех сторон коричневое море состоит отнюдь не из шоколада.

\- Другой у меня сейчас нет, а платить за квартиру и кушать за что-то надо, - не желал сдаваться упрямый блондин.

Брайан схватил его за волосы, якобы от избытка чувств, а на самом деле, чтобы немного проучить, и впился в шею жалящим поцелуем. Не очень-то получалось у них поговорить, видно, придётся действовать по-другому. 

Он перевернул Джастина на спину и потянулся за презервативом. Брайан не стал тратить время на подготовку, рассудив, что вряд ли Тейлор вёл в Нью-Йорке монашескую жизнь, и рывком вошёл в него. Внутри было тесно и до одури приятно. Джастин немного поморщился и переплёл ноги у него на пояснице, вытянув носочки, как балерина. 

«Скотина, - подумал Джастин, - но какая обаятельная скотина!». Потом он уже не мог думать ни о чём, потому что волны чистого наслаждения захлёстывали его от каждого движения Брайана. Мощные глубокие толчки впечатывали его в кровать, заставляя забыть обо всём, кроме того, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Ладонь Брайана обхватила его член, скользя по нему в такт толчкам. Губы соприкасались и никак не могли насытиться друг другом. Дыхание становилось чаще и прерывистее, возбуждение – всё сильнее, стремительно приближая обоих к развязке.

Даже сейчас, после долгой разлуки, они настолько хорошо чувствовали друг друга, что кончили одновременно. После этого Брайан не стал торопиться выходить из Джастина, рухнув на него и придавливая всем своим весом к кровати. Брайан обнял его и уткнулся носом в ложбинку у ключицы, вдыхая такой родной запах и не желая отпускать его обладателя.

Это было так непривычно и так приятно, что Джастин боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть хрупкое ощущение счастья, и не заметил, как уснул.

Брайан осторожно приподнялся, накрыл Джастина одеялом и пошёл в душ. Вернувшись оттуда, он долго смотрел на спящего юношу, пока в его голове не созрело решение. После этого он тихонько оделся и выскользнул из комнаты.

 

Проснувшись утром, Джастин не обнаружил рядом с собой Брайана. Кожу на животе неприятно стягивал слой засохшей спермы, а во рту словно коты нагадили. Он поспешно помылся и почистить зубы, оделся и спустился вниз, надеясь, что застанет Брайана там. Видно, он один заспал, все остальные, за исключением Кинни, уже заканчивали завтрак. Да что ж это такое, почему его вовремя не разбудили?

\- Доброе утро, Солнышко, - поприветствовала его Линдси. – Выпьешь кофе?

Тейлор бросил взгляд на часы.

\- Нет, Линдси, я уже опаздываю. Едва успеваю собрать сумки. Где Брайан? Я хотел бы с ним попрощаться.

\- Он уехал раньше из-за какого-то срочного дела, - ответила она, и Тейлор ощутил острое разочарование. Ну что за человек?!

\- Ты отвезёшь меня через четверть часа в аэропорт?

\- Прости, я не смогу так быстро собраться. Но я вызову тебе такси, - поведение Линдси было не менее странным, чем Брайана. 

Все остальные, как и она, избегали смотреть Джастину в глаза. «Ну и хрен с ними», подумал он и побежал наверх, паковать вещи.


	4. Chapter 4

Странный ему попался таксист - угрюмый бородатый мужик в зеркальных очках и надвинутой на лоб кепке, из-под которой торчала копна вьющихся чёрных волос. Мало того, что не вышел из машины, чтобы открыть багажник и помочь погрузить туда вещи, так ещё и всю дорогу морду воротил от пассажира. Ну и чёрт с ним, у Джастина была всего одна небольшая сумка, которая прекрасно поместилась рядом с ним на заднем сидении, а трепаться про погоду и достоинства отдыха на природе он всё равно не был настроен.

Джастин вышел из задумчивости лишь тогда, когда заметил, что на развязке в районе бульвара Сен-Жозеф они повернули не налево, в сторону Международного аэропорта имени Пьера Эллиота Трюдо, а направо, на улицу Нотр-Дам Запад.

В ответ на возмущённый возглас Джастина: «Куда ты меня везёшь?!», таксист затараторил на французском. Из сказанного Джастин сумел разобрать лишь два слова «дорожные работы» и понял, что его везут в объезд. Однако время шло, а автомобиль всё дальше уносился от аэропорта, словно таксист даже не думал возвращаться на дорогу к нему.

\- Остановите здесь, мне нужно выйти! – потребовал Тейлор, понимая, что опаздывает на свой авиарейс.

Может быть, он ещё успеет, если сразу поймает такси с вменяемым водителем. Пиздец подкрался незаметно. С самого утра всё пошло наперекосяк: он проспал, Брайан куда-то исчез, а Линдси с Мел отморозились и не подвезли его в аэропорт. Джастин вытащил бумажник, чтобы расплатиться с этим придурком.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Parlez francais*, - словно издеваясь, ответил водитель.

Идиотизм какой-то. Неужели этот мудак думает, что он совсем не ориентируется на местности и хочет содрать с приезжего побольше денег? Или, быть может, собирается его похитить? Но зачем? Как на грех Джастин забыл, как будет «остановись» по-французски, поэтому схватил таксиста за плечо и проорал ему в ухо: «Стоп!». Такси затормозило у обочины, водитель снял кепку, очки и наконец-то обернулся к пассажиру. И вот тут-то Джастин просто охуел, узнав его.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты такой нервный, Солнышко, - рассмеялся Брайан.

Надо сказать, что новый имидж очень шёл Кинни и делал его ещё эффектнее, хотя куда уж больше...

\- Брайан, ты?.. – растерянно спросил Тейлор. – Что ты творишь?! – добавил он уже намного увереннее.

\- А на что это похоже? – в своей обычной невозмутимой манере поинтересовался тот.

\- Мне пришла в голову мысль о похищении, - признался Джастин.

\- Всё верно, в некоторых странах принято похищать невесту, а я решил похитить жениха, - пояснил Кинни. – Раз уж мы находимся в Канаде, то могли бы зарегистрировать настоящий брак в мэрии, а не просто устроить пьянку для друзей и родственников, как собирались раньше. Хотя одно другого не исключает, - добавил он и обворожительно улыбнулся.

\- Вообще-то для заключения брака нужно согласие обоих, - насупился Джастин.

\- Как раз об этом я и хотел тебя спросить: Джастин Тейлор, ты выйдешь за меня?

\- А как же моя работа в Нью-Йорке?

\- Да нахуй такую работу! Если тебе нравится вкалывать в рекламном агентстве, лучше уж работай на меня. А свои картины можешь с таким же, а то и большим успехом малевать и выставлять в Питтсбурге, - высказался Брайан и по изменившемуся выражению лица Джастина понял, что последняя фраза больно ударила того по самолюбию. Снова Брайан говорил правильно по существу, но неверно по форме.

\- Зачем тебе это? – Джастин испытующе посмотрел на него.

Брайан чуть не взвыл, оттого, что Джастин снова сомневался в его мотивах. Ну почему им так сложно прийти к взаимопониманию? Зачем озвучивать то, что и так ясно? По крайней мере, ему ясно. Неужели Джастину недостаточно того, о чём Брайан кричал всем телом?

\- Так будет разумно. Я получу назад своего партнёра и талантливого художника, - снова увильнул от признания Кинни.

\- И только? – продолжал допытываться сучонок.

Значит, снова не то. Видно, придётся выворачивать душу наизнанку и вытряхивать спрятанные глубоко под спудом всего напускного слова, выражающие его чувства к Джастину.

\- Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне, - сдался наконец Кинни.

\- Брайан, я... – Джастин шмыгнул носом от избытка чувств и кинулся обнимать его.

\- Так значит, «да»? – уточнил Кинни, позволив мелкому вдоволь себя потискать.

\- Угу, - только и смог выдавить из себя Джастин.

\- Тогда едем в мэрию, - Брайан отвернулся от него и снова сосредоточился на дороге.

 

Тем временем в домике у озера Линдси и Мел спешно переодевались в приличную одежду, Майкл и Бен усаживали в машину детей, а Эммет командовал Теодором, ответственным сегодня за смену экспозиции на веранде. Эммет вырезал сердечки из цветной бумаги и нанизывал их на нитки, а в обязанности Тэда входило снимать уже неактуальные звёзды и вешать вместо них радужные гирлянды из сердечек.

\- Майкл, нам надо ещё заехать в цветочный магазин за лепестками роз, - вспомнила Дэбби об одной важной детали, которую упустили остальные.

\- Некогда, мама, мы и так уже опаздываем из-за того, что ты не можешь быстро собраться. Пожалуйста, копайся быстрее, - раздражённо ответил Майкл, с трудом справляющийся с многочисленными ремешками и застёжками на детском сидении.

\- А чем же мы будем посыпать новобрачных? – расстроилась Дэбби.

Взгляд Эммета остановился на коробке овсяных хлопьев, которую ещё не успели упрятать в одну из многочисленных сумок, и он воскликнул, подобно Архимеду:

\- Эврика! Вот этим!

\- А что, пойдёт, - поспешно согласился с ним Майкл и, схватив коробку, всучил её маме в руки. – Усаживайся в машину.

В конечном итоге все кроме Эммета и Тэда, остающихся на хозяйстве, отбыли в мэрию.

\- Ну ты тут заканчивай, а я поднимусь в их спальню, - дал указание Эммет и рванул наверх.

\- Эм, что ты задумал? – забеспокоился Тэд.

\- Выложить у них на постели сердечко из конфет и собранных утром лесных цветов.

\- Блядь, Эм, Брайан нас за это убьёт.

\- Зато Солнышку будет приятно, - лучезарно улыбнулся Эммет и бросился претворять в жизнь свою превосходную идею.

 

Джастин уже не удивился, что в мэрии их с Брайаном поджидали друзья. Кинни тут же начал командовать:

\- Линдс, Мел, будете нашими свидетелями, остальные, если захотят, могут фотографировать.

\- Ты выучил слова клятвы? – поинтересовалась Мелани.

\- Да что тут сложного. Я на стольких свадьбах побывал за последние пять лет, что помню всё наизусть.

\- А я, похоже, всё напрочь забыл, хотя раз шесть переписывал в прошлый раз свою клятву, - признался всё ещё не оправившийся от потрясения Джастин.

\- Не страшно, ты можешь повторять за Брайаном или импровизировать на ходу, - подбодрила его Линдси.

\- Жаль, что я не додумался захватить костюм, - вздохнул Тейлор.

\- Ты весьма аппетитно выглядишь в этом свитерке и джинсах, - заверил его Брайан, уже успевший снять парик и отклеить накладную бородку, но не ставший переодеваться в один из своих шикарных костюмов, чтобы его вид не слишком диссонировал с обликом жениха.

\- Брайан, а не слишком ли мы спешим? – шепнул Джастин, когда в зал вошёл регистратор.

\- Ну уж нет, в этот раз я не собираюсь тянуть, чтобы ты снова не передумал.

\- Я-то не передумаю, главное, чтобы ты об этом не пожалел.

\- Давай отложим споры и просто попробуем сделать это.

Пожилой мужчина сурового вида неодобрительно посмотрел на шушукающую парочку и начал стандартную церемонию:

\- Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы присутствовать на бракосочетании мистера Брайана Кинни и мистера Джастина Тейлора...

У Дэбби случился острый приступ дежа вю, и она зашарила по карманам в поисках платка. К счастью, обеих принцесс здесь не было, иначе бы им понадобилась целая упаковка салфеток, чтобы вытирать слёзы и сопли.

Чиновник изрёк все положенные казённые формулировки, задал стандартные вопросы, и предоставил слово Брайану.

\- Я, Брайан Кинни, будучи в здравом уме и трезвой памяти… - начал Кинни.

\- Брайан, этими словами обычно начинают завещания, - не выдержала дотошная Мел.

\- Ну и что, в некотором смысле так оно и есть, я завещаю другим свою прежнюю разгульную жизнь, - невозмутимо парировал Брайан и вернулся к клятве: - Беру тебя, Джастин Тейлор, в супруги и спутники жизни, отказываясь от прочих…

Так странно было слышать подобное от Брайана. Ошалевший Джастин с трудом собрался с мыслями, когда пришла его очередь говорить:

\- Я, Джастин Тейлор, беру тебя, Брайан Кинни, в мужья и клянусь любить тебя и заботиться о тебе в горе и в радости, в здравии и в болезни...

На этом месте Дэбби таки пустила слезу, вспомнив, что эти двое уже не раз прошли через подобные испытания.

\- Кольца, пожалуйста.

Майкл достал из кармана брюк футляр с кольцами, переданный ему перед церемонией Брайаном, который успел смотаться за ними с утра в Монреаль. Они с Джастином надели друг другу кольца, после чего регистратор торжественно объявил:

\- От имени провинции Квебек я объявляю вас законными супругами, можете поцеловаться.

И вот тут-то Брайан с Джастином продемонстрировали присутствующим, что такое настоящий гейский поцелуй, жадно впиваясь в губы друг другу. У Майкла даже встал от такого зрелища, а Дэбби стало неловко, как тогда, когда она застала в своей гостиной трахающегося Эммета. Потому что этот поцелуй был настолько интимным и чувственным, что не мог оставить никого равнодушным.

Закончив целоваться, женихи расписались на бланках. Когда они после этого направились к выходу, Дэбби вспомнила про коробку, которую держала в руках в течение всей церемонии. Так что вскоре Брайан и Джастин оказались щедро осыпаны овсяными хлопьями. Нельзя сказать, что им это понравилось, поскольку кое-что всё же попало за шиворот.

Дружная компания, к которой присоединились управившиеся с украшением временного жилища для новобрачных Тэд и Эммет, отправилась праздновать знаменательное событие в ресторан «Бонапарт», в котором Брайан умудрился зарезервировать с утра пораньше пару столиков.

 

После шумного застолья с множеством шуток и поздравлений Брайан и Джастин, простившись отправляющимися домой Мелани и Линдси и улетающими в Питтсбург друзьями, поехали назад, в домик у озера. Брайан ржал, как последний укурок, узрев гирлянды из сердечек, и матерился как сапожник, поднявшись наверх и увидев сердечко на кровати.

\- Нет, ну это просто феерический пиздец!

Джастин рассмеялся от подобной реакции Брайана, наконец-то позволяя себе расслабиться и выпустить накопившийся за день стресс.

\- Так и будешь ругаться или, быть может, займёмся делом? – поинтересовался он, подошёл к Брайану вплотную и начал медленно расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке, целуя в основание шеи.

Вот ведь паршивец, знал, где у него самое чувствительное место (не считая члена, естественно). Охота возмущаться пропала, уступая место возбуждению, и Брайан стиснул Джастина в объятиях. Пальцы мелкого уже забрались под его рубашку и теперь нежно, но со знанием дела ласкали его соски. За много лет они успели изучить друг друга досконально и прекрасно знали, что заводит, а что неприемлемо для партнёра. Поэтому для Брайана стало неожиданностью то, что сказал Джастин:

\- Брайан, а ты не мог бы снова надеть тот парик?

\- Хочешь трахнуться с похитителем? – одна бровь причудливо изогнулась, выдавая игривое настроение Брайана.

\- Брак подразумевает верность, но не должен лишать нас разнообразия. Кроме того, ты выглядишь в нём таким сексуальным, - нашёл верный подход Джастин. – Кстати, бородка тебе тоже очень шла.

На губах Брайана заиграла с трудом сдерживаемая улыбка.

\- Вот уж не знал, что тебе по вкусу бородатые мужики. А если тот тип окажется грязным извращенцем?

\- Пожалуй, я всё же рискну, - в глазах мелкого плясали бесенята.

\- Ты сам напросился, - шепнул Брайан и, выдернув из джинсов расстёгнутый Джастином ремень (и когда только успел, паршивец?), стянул им его руки, после чего швырнул жертву на кровать, безжалостно ломая любовно выложенное на ней сердечко.

Кинни склонился над Джастином, делая вид, что хочет его поцеловать, но быстро отстранился, когда тот потянулся ему навстречу.

\- Похитители не целуют своих жертв. Могут, разве что, изнасиловать, возможно, даже в извращённой форме, - с этими словами Брайан сдёрнул с мальчишки штаны вместе с бельём.

Джастин довольно улыбнулся. Этот Брайан явно нравился ему больше, чем тот надломленный мужчина, сделавший ему предложение год назад.

\- Чего лыбишься? Вдруг я собираюсь сделать тебе фистинг?

\- Всё, что захочешь, - шепнул Джастин, улыбаясь уже во все тридцать два зуба.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне римминг, - огорошил его Брайан.

\- М-м-м… может, нам всё же стоит сначала помыться?

\- Только не думай, что я развяжу тебе руки, - Брайан сбросил рубашку и приспущенные джинсы, схватил мелкого за загривок и потащил его в душ.

\- А как же я буду мыться? – возмутился тот.

\- Я сам тебя помою, во всех местах, - обещание Брайана звучало крайне заманчиво.

Определённо, брачная ночь обещала быть весьма разнообразной…

 

* Я не понимаю. Говорите по-французски.


End file.
